


My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard.

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Cum Play, Dom Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Milking Machine, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom Stiles, Praise Kink, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: I still have a Profound Need for Derek to be strapped to a milking machine and given multiple knotting orgasms. also really great if Stiles is the one running the machine, getting off on how hard Derek is nutting off, all in the name of science. as always plz and ty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles loved having control like this. He loved that Derek, Powerful werewolf, Alpha Derek Hale was screaming his name and pleading.  _Begging_  him, Stiles, to never stop. 

The Alpha was snarling, eyes burning red, fangs dropped low and bared. 

The only other time Derek looked like this was when Stiles was riding him hard, rim tugging on his knot as he bowed up, claws digging into the sheets. 

He let out a howl, head thrown back, panting hard and staring at him. Tanned skin flush and hot, glistening with sweat, muscles straining against the bindings dusted with mountain ash holding him to the bed. 

Now though, now they were testing out a new toy Stiles had gotten him for his birthday. God it was amazing, a tall milking machine with a suction cup and a remote. A r _emote._

With suction levels. 

He grinned to himself, reaching down to palm his aching cock, settling back on his computer chair, turning the dial to high just to hear how Derek roared, the machine wiring to life. 

Derek was cumming, cheeks flushed and red, body jerking as his cock twitched, knot swelling against the cup as he whimpered. 

God listen to him, gasping and broken, eyes rolled back as he whined Stiles’s name. Trembling as the machine continued to suck and pump his cum, milking his already sensitive cock. 

He turned it down to low just to watch as Derek struggled, keening desperately, face flickering in half shift as he snarled. 

"Fuck look at you Der, you look so fucking good like this. Can see your big thick cock all milked and raw. Does it feel good?"

His face twisted into a smirk when the Alpha licked his lips, thighs shaking and nodded, slow and dazed like he just couldn’t help himself. 

"Good boy, God I’m kind of jealous, that hunk of metal gets all your cum, remember how good it felt in me? How amazing it was filling me up? Tying me to you with your knot, Der?"

And Derek made a wounded sound, thrusting his hips into the air, biting down on nothing, cock filling rapidly, hard and aching, tip a glistening purple through the clear plastic. 

He shivered as Derek choked out his name once more. Gripping the base of his cock and moaning. Pushing up to walk over, stopping before Derek’s face, leering down at him, a drop of precum leaking from his tip and hitting the Alpha’s cheeks.

"You gonna suck me off baby? I wanna cum. When I do, I’ll turn it up and let you cum, make that pretty knot swell even bigger."

Derek groaned, mouth falling open obediently, eyes glinting dark and blown wide. Tongue wet and ready as he placed the tip against his lips.

Fuck Derek’s  _mouth._ Hot and wet and eager, sucking messily at his shaft, long tongue curling about his pulsing shaft. Slurping at the tip, pleasure singing up his spine as he arched up. Eyes rolling a little as his cheeks heated, pushing his hips into the Alpha’s mouth, shivering at the hint of fangs near his skin. 

"Good boy. Feel so damn good."

He pointed a shaking hand at the machine, inching the dial higher with each sharp intake of breath. Teetering near the edge as Derek started moaning around his dick. Staring up at him with swollen, redded lips glistening with spit and precum. 

He came with a shout, thrusting his free hand into Derek’s hair, tugging it back and pulling out of that hot cavern, his cock twitched, strings of cum painting, sticky over Derek’s cheek, nose and chin. 

He hissed out, licking his lips a little and pulling back, running his thumb over the Alpha’s cheek bone, smearing his cum into his skin. Leaning down to press open kisses to his mate, licking at Derek’s mouth hungrily. 

"Cum for me."

Derek howled, high and broken, claws biting into his palms as he struggled against his bindings. Back arching high, machine wiring. 

He shut it off with a flick, tossing the remote aside and unclasping the sucking cup, unclipping the Alpha’s wrists and grinning when he was dragged sleepily onto the bed. 

"Mmm, I like the machine."

Derek laughed, nuzzling his neck lightly, fingers ghosting up his inner thigh, palm warm and possessive.

"Doesn’t feel’s good as you."

He grinned a little, letting his eyes flutter shut as he dragged a blanket over them both. 

"Damn straight."


End file.
